Scaley Feathers: A Crossover Story
by AnimationLover30
Summary: Kaa runs into a potential mate and runs into trials and conflicts along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Scaley Feathers: A Jungle Book/Aladdin Crossover**

**By: A. Taylor**

Alone snake slithered through the jungles of India, but she wasn't of that part of the world.  
She had just escaped the local zoo and had been on her own for a day. She was tired  
and hungry. As she moved, she spotted a nearby antelope by a pond. "Maybe I can get with this." she said in her mind.  
She silently slipped into the pool of water, waiting for her chance to strike.

Just as she had her pray in her range, she struck. After a half-hour of suffocating her pray, her belly was full and she was happy.  
Still she missed her home and sighed as she sunk back into the water to relax. As she was about to drift off to sleep, she heard a rustle in the trees.  
Fear struck her in the heart. She had a full belly and knew at her condition, she couldn't slither away fast enough. The green snake closed her eyes  
knowing that it would probably be her end.

"Who are you?"  
She snapped one of her eyes open when she heard it was another snake's voice. To her surprise, it was a very handsome male. He had golden  
and tan scales with brown spots on his back. Letting out a gulp she was still scared of the new snake and she could tell he was nervous too.  
"First tell me who you are," she demanded. The male thought she was a tad rude, but introduced himself anyways. "My name is Kaa," he said with a  
lispy voice, "I've ruled the jungle ever since the tiger, Shere Khan perished."

"My name is Renix, but you can call me Rein," she replied, "I'm a green anaconda that escaped a zoo." She was still shy and unsure about Kaa, but  
she didn't know who else to help her in this huge place. After checking the coast was clear, Kaa climbed his way down from his tree. He circled the green  
anaconda and looked her over. When the light struck her scales, she almost looked like a living jewel. They glistened like jade, amber, and hematite.  
Kaa the looked at her directly, a smile plastered to his face. "You look okay to me so far." he hissed, "I saw you ambush that antelope. So I know your not the kind to eat other snakes."

"I apologize if that antelope I ate was suppose to have been your dinner." She said in a shy/coy tone. As she talked, Kaa had a smitten look on his face. After carrying on for a bit, she noticed Kaa zoning out and flicked his snout with her tail to wake him out of it.  
The rock python shook his head. "I'd invite you up my tree, but looks like I'll have to wait," he hissed pointing at the lump in Rein's stomach. If snakes could blush, Rein would've blushed with embarrassment.

"Anyways," He said, "I'll be here if you need anything." With that, he went back into  
his tree. Even though still uneasy, she trusted Kaa and went back to sleep in the water. She blew bubbles out of her snout as she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**  
It was morning in the jungle. Renix woke up. Checking to see if no one was around, she stretched her body out and her wings. That's right. Wings. Her wings were the colors of a blue-n-gold macaw. She flew up into the air above the canopy to get a view of the forest of trees around her. It was a clear day, without a cloud in the sky. The sun felt good and energized her. With a quick sigh and a smile, she descended back into the pond. Her wings vanished like glitter blowing in the breeze. Unknown to her, there was someone watching her. Two green and yellow eyes were watching her from a hole in the ground.**  
**  
Kaa had just woken up and he was hungry. He stretched his coils and scanned the area for potential prey. He spotted Rein sunning herself on a nearby rock, he smiled happily knowing he had made a new friend. A rustle in a nearby bush caught his attention and he peeked inside. It was a rabbit. "Mmmm!" he said smacking his lips, "Small portion, but breakfast is still served." In a few minutes he hypnotized the long eared creature and swallowed it up since it was not worth coiling. He went back into his tree. A grin across his face for having found a small, but temporary meal.

The eyes that watched Rein earlier, now were on Kaa making a quiet hiss of rage. *I will get my sister back home,* he said to himself, *You are not worthy to be near her either, my slithering friend.*

Kaa was still hungry. He continued to look for food, when he heard a cry of an animal nearby. Rein had just gotten a deer in her coils. She called for her new friend. Kaa was very surprised. "I had a feeling you didn't find much from your tree, so I caught this for you." she said. She was still a tad shy of Kaa, and when she talked her tail was twitching nervously. The rock python was still surprised. No one had ever gotten food for him before. He excepted the meal before him and swallowed it hungrly. Rein chuckled. She thought he was funny and adorable.

The male python heard more rustling near by, "I think I hear my side dish calling me." He joked. Rein giggled. Like that, Kaa went after the creature in the bushes. After another round of hypnosis, he heard a cry of joy. "Big brother!" It was Rein. Kaa rushed back to his tree and his jaw dropped. In front of him was the biggest snake he had ever seen in his life. He had dark grey scales, paler grey wings, and a mane. He also had a scary pair of eyes. He turned to Kaa and snarled a little. The python gulped. Rein slithered over to Kaa.

"Kaa this is my big brother, Malcho," she said, "Malcho meet Kaa." The giant winged serpent looked Kaa over more carefully still uneasy. "I can't believe this brown earthworm had been keeping you safe." he snapped, "The most important thing is that your safe and your coming home." Rein didn't know what had gotten over her brother. He was protective, but this was a little more then normal. Kaa sighed sadly. He didn't want her to leave. She was the first one to be so nice to him. "Wait!" Rein said. "I want Kaa to come with us and meet father. I'm sure he'd like to greet the one that had been watching over me."

Malcho growled with annoyance. He didn't trust the python still, but he reluctantly nodded his head. "Very well..." he said. Rein smiled and finally revealed her wings to the males. Kaa couldn't believe how pretty her wings were. "I know you don't have wings, so...um..." She started to get nervous, "If you want, you can cling to my tail." Kaa was nervous himself. He was use to being in trees, but never in the air. Malcho still was giving him a mean look. ****

****To Be Continued!****


End file.
